


Our Love is Revolutionary!

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, American Revolution, Historical Hetalia, Humanverse, M/M, Revolutionary War, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Can the love between two men- a Patriot and a Loyalist, at that- withstand outside forces? (The author isn't a history major or anything, so please tell me if I get anything wrong.)





	Our Love is Revolutionary!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty short, but it's going to get more interesting next chapter (and Alfred will be introduced!).

Arthur was quite a queer man. He was a loyalist to the core. Which- sadly- was not the way that most people were. Bloody patriots. They were quite annoying. He was also quite a proud man. Arthur Kirkland didn’t fear his own death, choosing to accept that fact that he would die. Plus, he hadn’t been married, despite the fact that his parents had quite a bit of money. In fact, there were rumors that he even tried to murder a woman who his mother wanted him to marry. 

Of course, those were all just rumors. I didn’t try to kill her. If I’d tried to kill her, she’d be dead. I merely scared her off. I didn’t need a woman and I didn’t want a woman. Women were a waste of my time. But then again, most things felt like a waste of my time. Maybe wasting my time tangled up in my bedsheets with a woman would make me feel alive. Meh. It was unlikely, so I didn’t even consider trying. It wouldn’t be easy to get rid of a wife that I didn’t want. And I was sure that I didn’t want one. Especially when I saw the damned patriots marching in the streets. I knew that they’d die in fight, likely leaving the burden of life on the few of their family members left. Then those family members would end up executed for being traitors. But it didn’t stop those men from catching my eye. Even if they were utter morons being used by the colonists who thought that they could be free from English rule, they were attractive.

So I couldn’t help but watch them through my window as they snuck through the woods. I knew that my parents would kill them if they knew, so I didn’t tell. I didn’t want the patriots to win, but a perverted part of me enjoyed watching them at their most private time as they washed up in a small river before heading to their general’s house.

The revolution was coming and I knew it. Everyone knew it. But no-one wanted to speak of it. They acted as though it would go away if they ignored it. Everyone knew it wasn’t true, so I wondered why most loyalists didn’t understand that. The longer that we waited to attack, the more time that they had to gather their supplies and train their soldiers. But what I couldn’t understand was why the stupid patriots even wanted to be ‘free’ of British rule! The king was fair to all of his subjects, including the ones living in the colonies. So what if the curs had to pay slightly more for tea? The king had to pay for supplies and more for the British soldiers who protected us. We were simply repaying him for his generosity.

I stomped downstairs, giving my mother and father quick nods as I grabbed my coat and hat. I stepped outside, letting a pleasant breeze run through my hair before I shut the door behind me. And I sighed as I crossed the street, wondering if it was wrong of me to want something interesting to happen.


End file.
